


The Trip to Diagon Alley

by pravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pravenclaw/pseuds/pravenclaw
Summary: Draco and Astoria take Scorpius to Diagon Alley for the first time. Astoria has recently been ill but is now much better... or so Draco hopes.Cursed Child compliant.





	The Trip to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by blvnk (@potterbyblvnk)'s artwork from last August, in which Draco and Astoria take Scorpius to Diagon Alley for the first time. Scorpius can't wait to tell his mother about the owls he saw. I'd forgotten about the draft until this week. This might not be the finished product...

It was Astoria’s idea to come to Diagon Alley. She had been pestering Draco for a few weeks now, but he had tried his best to put her off. But Astoria had insisted, and Draco quickly found he had run out of good excuses.

Astoria had dressed Scorpius in a new coat that morning. It was smart and cosy, and the shade of grey perfectly matched his eyes. Astoria was worried he’d catch a cold. Secretly, Draco shared her concern.

Scorpius was very excited. He had never been to Diagon Alley before, and Astoria enjoyed getting him excited that morning. She had been talking in a very animated, exaggerated voice, listing all the things Scorpius might see once they got there. Scorpius seemed particularly excited about getting an ice cream.

It was surprisingly busy for the first week of term, exactly what Draco had been dreading. Groups of elderly witches in large brimmed hats ambled down the cobbled street clutching large cauldrons and old brooms, as families with young children huddled around shop windows.

They had only been there a short while when Astoria made her excuses and arranged to meet up with them later, her only explanation was a warm smile. She kissed Draco on the cheek and tousled Scorpius’s hair before starting off down Diagon Alley.

‘Where are you going?’ Draco called after her, but she quickly became one with the crowd.

‘Can we see owls now?’ said Scorpius in a quiet voice. He had obviously remembered the things Astoria had been telling him earlier. Melted ice cream dribbled down his chin.

Draco smiled, and bent down. ‘We’ll wait for Mummy to come back first.’ Scorpius nodded and carried on eating his ice cream.

Scorpius seemed quite interested in the brooms in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, much to Draco’s joy. Draco picked him up when they entered the Magical Menagerie; it was cramped and restricted, and the inhabitants of the many cages were very loud. Scorpius seemed taken with the smaller toads but didn’t seem to like the skipping rats so much. Though there were many exotic-looking birds in the shop, there didn’t seem to be any owls.

A cat the size of a small panther was prowling the length of its cage, watching them with pale-blue eyes. They quickly left the shop when the cat began hissing and started scratching at the cage mesh in an attempt to get out.

Flourish and Blotts was busy too; a large crowd were queuing up outside the door. Draco and Scorpius could only get as far as the large window off to the side which advertised the latest publications. Scorpius seemed amused by the moving book covers, every so often placing his tiny hands on the glass, as if transfixed.

A witch wearing bottle-green robes and a large weathered hat strode out of Flourish and Blotts, just as Draco and Scorpius went to cross to the other side of the street. The crowd parted instantly, as if she were a foul smell. She was dragging along a sickly-looking girl by the wrist. Her granddaughter, perhaps, Draco thought to himself.

The girl had a strikingly gaunt face, like someone severely malnourished. Her eyelids were heavy and dark, giving the impression that she was much older than her stature would suggest. Her clothes were loose and threadbare.

The witch was fumbling around in her oversized dragonskin handbag and hadn’t seemed to have noticed that she was walking straight into the path of Draco and Scorpius. The girl anxiously peered up into the faces of everyone she passed. At the very last moment, the witch looked up.

Her expression twisted into a grimace and Draco was certain she had bared her teeth slightly. The witch and the girl turned the corner at once and started down Knockturn Alley. They moved so swiftly neither seemed to notice the round little bag which tumbled out of the witch’s robes and landed in the gutter. Draco scooped it up and followed, keeping Scorpius close by his side.

Knockturn Alley wasn’t as Draco remembered it. Still as dark and as dingy as ever, most of the windows and doors were boarded up. They looked like they hadn’t been inhabited for several years. Even Borgin and Burkes was closed, though the shop window still displayed a few shrunken heads.

‘Excuse me, Madam Rowle. It is Madam Rowle, isn’t it?’

The woman turned on her heel and scowled.

‘Mr Malfoy,’ she said disdainfully, ‘how may I help you?’

‘You dropped your bag of gold,’ drawled Draco, holding it out towards her. The drawstring bag was drawn tight and stuffed with coins. ‘You could perhaps buy a cloak for the girl with all those Galleons; she seems rather cold. But then she would, what with you dressing her in old rags.’

Draco’s eyes flickered over to the girl who was trying her best to shrink into the dark brick wall behind her. All that could be seen of her face were the whites of her eyes and her chattering teeth. She was attempting to cover the many rips and holes in her dress, but her hands were too small and thin. She looked like an ill-used house-elf.

Madam Rowle grunted and snatched the bag from Draco’s outstretched hand.

‘You couldn’t be accused of the same,’ she said, looking Draco up and down. ‘Still strutting around like a proud peacock, like your name is still worth something. You dare speak to me? You dare insult me after what you did? Have you no shame?”

Draco chuckled, though nothing about her words seemed remotely funny.

‘My son is still rotting away in that place – all thanks to you and your gutless father!’ hissed Madam Rowle.

‘Your son deserved what he got,’ said Draco fiercely. ‘The countless people I saw him torture and curse. You heard the testimonies. Azkaban was too good for him.’

‘My Thorfinn remained ever faithful… admired by all, respected most by the Dark Lord himself! You have no idea the things my son was trusted with, the many secrets he kept,’ said Madam Rowle. She mindlessly drew the girl closer to her, her grip tightening around the girl’s thin wrist. ‘The Rowles were more than willing to step up when the Malfoy family proved themselves to be so weak!’

‘Your tailored, fitted robes and fancy family jewels mean nothing to me Mr Malfoy. Your family name is still as grubby and as filthy as the day you and your chinless mother and father betrayed us all,’ she spat.

Draco snarled and gripped his wand. Scorpius looked up and frowned, his eyes protruding with worry.

Madam Rowle simpered cruelly.

‘And I thought the Malfoys could sink no lower,’ she said, her eyes flashing maliciously. Madam Rowle cackled and glowered down at Scorpius, who was now looking cautiously at the girl in the shadows.

‘The rumours I’ve heard,’ she said. ‘How is Astoria these days?’

Draco narrowed his eyes and gripped his wand tighter.

‘What did you just say?’ he growled.

‘Alas, I must be going,’ said Madam Rowle mockingly. ‘Perhaps another time. Come now, girl,’ she said, turning to the wretched thing by her side. ‘Good day to you and your son, Mr Malfoy. Give my regards to Mrs Malfoy.’

Madam Rowle touched her hat with the tips of her fingers and tilted it mockingly towards Draco and Scorpius. She gripped the girl harshly by the shoulder and scurried off. The girl took one last look back, abject misery leaking from her dark eyes, then she was bundled around the corner and out of sight. There was a loud crack, then silence.

‘Come on, Scorpius,’ said Draco. He took Scorpius by the hand and walked him back onto Diagon Alley. ‘Let’s see if we can find those owls.’

Rumours? What rumours? Whispers and rumours had followed Draco for as long as he could remember. He was used to hushed conversations in corners. The quick glances from people to see if he was looking their way. But this was different. This felt different. Euphemia Rowle had looked at Scorpius.

Draco tried to occupy his mind with other thoughts, but Euphemia Rowle’s words kept coming back to him. _‘Good day to you and your son, Mr Malfoy,’_ she’d said. _‘Give my regards to Mrs Malfoy.’_

There was something about the way she’d said it, the way she’d phrased it, her simpering smile and her wicked glares. What whispers could be so hideous? Just what were people saying about Scorpius and Astoria?

Scorpius seemed to have forgotten all about Euphemia Rowle and her miserable ward, and Draco envied him that. If only he could forget so easily.

It was a while before Draco was able to put the words of Madam Rowle out of his mind, by which time he realised he had taken Scorpius up to the far end of Diagon Alley. Scorpius had been babbling the entire way, but Draco had not heard a single word.

The shops this end of the street were all drab and grey, except for one. In fact, it was dazingly bright in comparison to every other shop they had seen. Draco thought it pretty garish, what with all the popping and flashes of vivid colour. The door was ajar, as were all the windows facing the street. The shop seemed to be packed inside. There was a buzz of chatter and laughter, all the sounds of joy and happiness.

Two children, a girl and a boy, were rolling about on the floor in front of the largest window, engaged in a fight over what looked like a wand. The girl had the upper hand. She was dark-skinned, her hair styled into two neat little puffs on either side of her head. The boy was smaller, had untidy jet-black hair and bright-green eyes.

‘Mine! Mine!’ cried the green-eyed boy. He whimpered like a wounded puppy. The girl carried on pulling, trying her hardest to yank the wand out of boy’s tight fists, a fierce determination in her eyes.

‘Owbus! Share, Ow! Ow, you have to shaaaaaaaare!’ she cried back. They looked to be about the same age as Scorpius.

Draco scowled, thinking the whole scene rather unseemly. He looked down and saw a tiny grin etched on Scorpius’s pale face. He wiggled his arms excitedly as if sensing the joy exuding from the shop. Draco’s scowl turned into a smile.

‘Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, you two,’ said a man in a loud voice. The owner appeared suddenly, emerging out from behind a stand of brightly coloured boxes. The man was tall and had a long nose. His face was flecked with freckles. He was wearing a hideous knitted jumper (which violently clashed with his flaming-red hair), on which a polished name badge was pinned. Draco stopped smiling. His lip curled.

Ron Weasley bent down and scooped the two children into his arms and laughed. ‘Will you two ever get on?’

The little boy was still wailing, ‘Mine!’ The girl had gone quiet, she was sweetly gazing up at Weasley.

‘Uncle Georgie did say Albus could have that trick wand, Rosie,’ said Ron. He looked down at the girl in his arms – Rosie – who had kept a firm grip on the trick wand. She furrowed her brow and pouted her lips. Ron simply laughed again. ‘How’s about I go and get you one of your own? It can go with all the others. Mummy won’t be too happy, mind you, so make sure you flash her those big brown eyes of yours as soon she gets home.’ Rosie instantly let go and beamed at her father.

‘Excuse me, Mr Weasley,’ said a frail-looking woman who had appeared at Ron’s shoulder. She was dressed in electric blue robes. ‘Where do you keep the Dungbombs?’

‘Dungbombs are down this aisle on the left. Right at the end beside the Nosebleed Nougat,’ replied Ron with a smile. The ancient witch muttered her thanks and hurried off down the aisle Ron had indicated.

‘I’m just going to check she’s found them all right,’ said Ron. ‘Mrs Goshawk is one of our best customers. Now, play nice, you two,’ he added. He kissed them both and set them down on the floor. ‘Just wait here a minute, I’ll be right back with your wand, Rosie.’

Rosie starting pirouetting excitedly on the spot. The boy – _Albus_ – was now cradling a large rubber parrot. He shook it again and the parrot reverted back to a wand. He held it closer and watched Rosie suspiciously.

Scorpius wouldn’t dream of behaving like that, in public or otherwise, Draco thought with a smile. He watched as Scorpius waddled off towards the shop window, towards Albus and Rosie who had managed to pull themselves up onto the window seats. Albus turned around and dropped his trick wand, which Rosie quickly snatched up. Albus and Scorpius exchanged smiles and small waves.

Rosie turned around too. She shot a grin at Scorpius, who beamed back. Rosie leant forward and pressed her face up against the window, crossing her eyes and flaring her nostrils. Scorpius instantly broke out into a fit of giggles.

‘Come now, Scorpius,’ Draco said quickly. ‘Your mother will be wondering where we’ve got to.’

He took Scorpius by the hand and steered him away as quickly as he could – away from that tacky shop and those spoilt, little children. It was a struggle to move Scorpius, he seemed drawn to them. It was natural, of course, he hadn’t been around children his own age before – but that was for his own good – just the three of them, that was the way it had to be.

So that was Potter’s son, he thought, casting his mind back to the whinging boy in the shop window. _Albus_. They’d named him Albus. Why didn’t he know that?

A wave of anxiety came over Draco as they walked away from the window, demons he thought had long been put to bed. A part of his soul would forever be anchored to his sixteen-year-old self. He could never shake it off. Potter was obviously keen to remember it – remember _him_ – just as keen to remember as Draco was to forget. So much had happened since then. They had all moved on, or part of him had at least.

He knew Potter had an older son too, older than the boy in the window, older than Scorpius. He knew that Harry Potter had married Ginny Weasley. Draco had vague, colourless memories of seeing them together at Hogwarts. Their eldest son was born a few months before he and Astoria had married, he remembered the photos of the happy couple in the _Daily Prophet_ cradling their little boy. Astoria had sent them a card congratulating them both.

And of course, he remembered the announcement in the paper that Hermione Granger was to marry Ron Weasley. He remembered because his father had grumbled and spat out his usual bile about blood traitors and _Mudbloods_ , which Astoria had quickly silenced. Astoria wasn’t the sort to put up with that.

He walked Scorpius over to where Astoria had left them. He waited a while, occasionally glancing down at his watch and looking up both ends of the street for her. What could be keeping her?

‘Owls now?’ said Scorpius sweetly, tugging at Draco’s black robes.

‘We’re just waiting for Mummy,’ he replied.

He had thought for a moment that they were waiting in the wrong spot, but there was the old Fortescue’s ice cream parlour. This was the right spot. Suddenly, a panic rose in him as a hundred different scenarios flashed into his head.

Astoria is fine, Draco told himself. She’s better, finally.

‘Come on then, Scorpius,’ Draco said loudly in an attempt to drown out his thoughts. ‘Let’s go find those owls, shall we?’

There were owls of every size and colour lined up in cages outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium. Most were asleep, but a few single eyes opened as Draco and Scorpius approached the cages.

‘Owls…’ said Scorpius, amazed. He walked forwards with his arms outstretched, his little fingers wiggling excitedly. ‘Owls… owls,’ he kept muttering under his breath.

‘Look here, Scorpius,’ said Draco, pointing to a small cage containing a tiny grey owl. Its largest features were its round amber eyes, through which it stared at Scorpius. It squeaked excitedly. Scorpius giggled as the owl hopped about on its perch and spread out its little wings, loving the attention.

Scorpius gasped suddenly and pointed at a larger bird in the cage just above. The small grey owl hooted indignantly at being snubbed and turned its back, but Scorpius didn’t seem to notice.

The owl above was huge. It was brown in colour with black markings flecking its body. It frowned at Scorpius and raised two large tufts on either side of its head, all the while clicking its sharp beak. Scorpius was awestruck at the sheer enormity of the bird. Draco made a silent promise to return to Diagon Alley to buy Scorpius this particular owl for his next birthday.

Astoria was just coming out of Bobbin’s Apothecary as Draco and Scorpius approached the Leaky Cauldron. Her head was down, and she was hastily putting her gloves back on. Scorpius ran to her.

She didn’t to notice him at first. She bent down, a wide smile growing on her face.

‘Did you have fun, Scorpius?’ she said, bending down.

‘I saw owls!’ he said, ‘I saw owls!’

‘Owls? Did you really?’ she said with obvious overzealousness. Scorpius turned to Draco, as if inviting him into the conversation. Astoria wiped her cheek with her glove as she rose to her feet. It was a surreptitious swipe of the hand, but Draco saw.

‘I was showing him one of the smaller ones,’ said Draco. ‘It was fluttering about the cage like a fluffy Bludger, but he didn’t seem to care for it much. He was much more interested in one of the large Eagle owls, it was just like the one I had as a boy, Astoria,’ he went on, with added pride in his voice. ‘I’m going to buy him the owl for his birthday, he’s only got a couple of months to wait.’

He paused a moment before speaking again.

‘What were you doing in there?’ he said, looking up at the apothecary sign with a frown.

Astoria swallowed.

‘Dulcie gave me a list of ingredients before she left; she wants to keep stocked up for winter. Mrs Bobbin hadn’t heard of most of them. It’ll be some house-elf remedy she learnt from her mother,’ said Astoria, letting out a short laugh. Her eyes flitted nervously between Draco and Scorpius.

A pain rose in Draco’s chest as his heartbeat quickened. His head felt foggy all of a sudden.

Dulcie, a particularly cool-headed house-elf, had been come to work at Malfoy Manor shortly after Scorpius was born. A free elf, Dulcie had taken control of everything in those dark days which Draco scarcely remembered. Astoria was weak and frail after giving birth. It would be a miracle if she survived, or so every Healer in the country said.

Scorpius was perfect, a little smaller than they’d have liked, perhaps, but beautiful and precious and healthy. Dulcie had cared for him then. For all of them. She was a diligent worker. Dulcie was always on top of things and was paid handsomely for it. Draco knew she wouldn’t dream of giving Astoria (of all people), a list of things to buy.

‘There’s plenty in the cellar, as Dulcie well knows. As you well know,’ he said, pausing once more. Astoria swallowed again. Her pale cheeks flushed with colour. Her hands were fidgeting.

‘Are you all right, Astoria? Are you – _well_?’

His throat seemed to close as the words formed in his mouth.

Astoria’s eyes widened. Her lips parted, then closed. Astoria looked her husband directly in the eyes. A large tear rolled down her cheek.

_‘Not in front of Scorpius.’_

Scorpius hadn’t seemed to notice anything amiss. His primary concern appeared to be the puddle he was standing in. He made the tiniest of steps and watched as the ripples ebbed and flowed through the cobbled stones.

Draco cupped Astoria’s face in his hands. She seemed to melt before him.

‘Tell me as soon as we get home,’ he said.

Astoria nodded, her whole body trembling. She slipped her arm through Draco’s and gripped onto little Scorpius’s hand with the other, as if holding on for dear life.

Draco and Astoria humoured Scorpius with his talk of owls and brooms and ice cream, though their minds were far from Diagon Alley. The Malfoys exited through the enchanted wall leading to the Leaky Cauldron and set off home.


End file.
